Shi Feng
The main Character of the Reincarnation Of The Strongest Sword God Novel. History Shi Feng was working with a workshop known as Shadow. Because of a disagreement, he was fired and given 5 million as compensation. Later he was reincarnated back to his past self when God Domain was just launched. Using the information of the future, he dominates the game. Progress Skills * Chop ** Active skill. Requirement: Sword. Additional 8 points of damage. Cooldown: 5 seconds. Skill Level: 1 (Proficiency 0/300) * Thundering Flash ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Rapidly send out three sword lights to 10- x 2-yards forward. Each hit will cause 130% damage and also give a Damage Amplification effect, amplifying the damage of your following attacks by 20% for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds * Parry * Double Chop ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Level 1. Proficiency 0/300. Rapidly deals damage twice. Every slash of the sword deals 120% +15 damage, also increasing Bleeding effect by 20%. Duration of 10 seconds. Stacks up to a maximum of 5 times. Cooldown: 8 seconds * Wind Blade ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Level 1. Proficiency 0/300. Ambush an enemy outside 5 yards and within 30 yards. Movement Speed will be increased by 40% when rushing towards the target and Attack Speed increased by 20% for 3 seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds * Defensive Blade ** Requires: Sword. Normal attacks range increased by 10 yards after use. Able to block up to a maximum of 6 ranged attacks or 3 melee attacks. Duration of 25 seconds. Cooldown: 3 minutes. * Observing Eyes ** Able to see clearly unknown and concealed targets. There is a fixed chance to detect target’s weak point. Cooldown: 40 seconds * Windwalk ** The user is wrapped in wind; Movement Speed increased by 30%. There is a 50% chance to avoid damage from ranged attacks. Duration of 10 seconds. Cooldown: 2 minutes * Earth Splitter ** Requires: Sword. Causes 30 base damage to target after use, and based on the period of charging power between 0.2 seconds to 3 seconds, a maximum of 300% weapon damage can be increased. Attack range of 8 yards. Cooldown: 1 minute * Precision Throw * Thunder Flame Explosion ** (Action-type). Requires: Melee Weapon. Causes 200 base damage, and additional flame and thunder damage to enemies within a 5-yard radius. Enemies struck will be placed in a fainted state for 4 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds * Flame Burst ** Level 1 (Requires 100,000 EXP to upgrade to Level 2) Channeling time: 2 seconds. Gathers the power of flames to a single point and causes 300% damage to the target. Attack Count: 4 times. Cooldown: 5 minutes * Golden Stigmata ** Automatically perceives the presence of the Seven Treasures within a radius of 5,000 yards. Detect can be used once a day to search for the specific location of the Seven Treasures within a radius of 50,000 yards. In addition, player will receive Stigmata’s Power, providing player with Ignore Levels +20 and all Resistances +40. For every increase in five Levels, all Attributes of player will increase by 5 points, in addition to receiving 10 Free Attribute Points and 10 Free Mastery Points. Player will also receive the skill Omniscient Eyes. * Omniscient Eyes ** A pair of eyes that can see through everything and find out all information. Nothing is capable of hiding from the Omniscient Eyes. The Omniscient Eyes have a perception range of 100 yards. Duration: 1 minute. Cooldown: 10 minutes * Sword Dominator ** (Passive Skill). Can freely swap out sword-type weapons in both combat and non-combat states. * Blade Dance ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Allows simultaneous control of up to a maximum of five sword-type weapons for both attack and defense for 10 seconds. Each weapon has 80% user’s Strength and 50% user’s damage. Range: 40 yards. Cooldown: 1 minute * Illusory Shadow ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Upon activation, player’s next six attacks cannot be blocked, and each attack will deal 40% attack damage. Cooldown: 40 seconds * Skywheel Sword ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Inflicts 1,000 base damage plus 200% attack damage to all enemies within 20*20 yard. Also seals all enemies within range, preventing them from leaving the area for 4 seconds. Cooldown: 1 minute 20 seconds * Blade Liberation ** (Action-type). Requires: Sword. Tier 1, Level 1 (Proficiency 0/30,000). Grants player unparalleled strength for 20 seconds. Effect obtained varies based on the weapon’s unlocked potential. After the duration, player is weakened. All Attributes decrease by 80% for three minutes. Cooldown: 10 hours * Instant Strike ** (Tier 2 Taboo Skill). Utilizing the power of thunder, instantly move in front of the target. For the next 3 seconds, Attack Speed increased by 500%, and each attack will deal 400% damage to the target and inflict the Serious Numbness effect. Instantly kill targets below 20% HP. Cooldown: 1 hour. Class Restriction: Swordsman Talent * Swordsman Talent: *# Sword-related Mastery +5 *# Obtain 8 Free Mastery Points every 5 Levels. *# Sword-related skills proficiency increased by 50%. *# Level 5: Dual Wield * Forging Talent: Genius ** After a successful forging, there is a fixed chance to increase 2 Proficiency Points. Equipment Bronze Rank * Silver Moon Set Equipment (Bronze Rank, Armor Set) * Scorching Heart (Bronze Rank, Ornament) Mysterious-Iron Rank * Ring of Gravity (Mysterious-Iron Rank, Ring) * Ring of Nothingness (Mysterious-Iron Rank, Ring) Secret-Silver Rank * Crimson Blade (Secret-Silver Rank, One-Handed Sword) (Sacrificed) * Dark Pursuer’s Cape (Secret-Silver Rank) * Shadow’s Blessing (Secret-Silver Rank, Necklace) Fine-Gold rank * Blacksteel Insignia (Fine-Gold rank) * Silver Lake (Fine-Gold Rank, One-handed Sword) * Blood Refining Cloak (Fine-Gold, Cloak) * Abyss Pendant (Fine-Gold, Necklace) Dark-Gold Rank * Blazing Meteor (Dark-Gold Rank, Throwing Weapon) * Flame Boots (Dark-Gold Rank, Plate Boots) * Demonbane (Dark-Gold Rank, One-handed Sword) * Purgatory’s Shadow (Dark-Gold Rank, One-handed Sword) * Blood Refining Crystal (Dark-Gold Rank, Utility) Epic Rank * Philosopher’s Stone (Epic-rank Special Item) * Seven Luminaries Ring (Replica) (Epic Rank, Ring) * Thunder Slaying (Epic Tier, One-Handed Sword) * Ring of Gospel (Unfinished Product) (Epic Rank, Ring) * Heart of Icarus (Dark-Gold Rank(Can Evolve to Epic Rank), Necklace) Fragmented Legendary Rank * Heavenly Dragon’s Breath (Fragmented Legendary Rank, Ring) * Bible of Darkness (Fragmented Legendary Rank, Special) * Dark Traveler Cloak (Fragmented Legendary Rank, Cloak) Legendary Rank * Holy Grail (Legendary Rank, Utility) * Moloch’s Ring (Legendary Rank, Ring) * Sage's Hand (Legendary Rank, Alchemy Supreme Treasure) Special Rank * Abyssal Blade (Magic Weapon(Can Level Up), One-Handed Sword) * Book Of Forging (Special Forging Item) * Demon Mask (Special Item) * Ice-Blue Devil Flame (Tier 2, Mysterious Flame) * Purple Thunderbolt Flame (Tier 3, Mysterious Flame) Titles Might Of A Thousand When this title is in use, allies in a 30-yard radius will receive an attribute increase of 10%. Simultaneously, title user will obtain an additional effect of Strength +5 and Endurance +5. Demon Hunter A brave warrior and an exorcist of demons who is revered by others. Wherever you go, you will possess a status equal to a Noble. You are the grim reaper who is feared by all beings affiliated with darkness. In a 100-yard radius, monsters affiliated with Darkness will have their Attributes reduced by 10%. At the same time, attacks you deal towards monsters affiliated with Darkness will have a 10% increase in damage. Grandmaster's Friend . Sword Blade Saint +20 All Attributes, +15 All Resistances, +15% attack power, +20% attack speed, +30% all Attributes Swordsmanship Master When using swords, Attack Speed +20%, evasion +20 Basic Grade Tyrant Toughness + 30, Physical Strength upper limit increase + 20%, All Attributes increase +5% Dragon Slaying Hero Human Reputation + 10% Trial Hero Titan Holy City +10% reputation, All attributes in Titan Holy City Region, increase + 20%, movement speed + 20% Spirit Slayer High Grade Title. Eliminates the proof of undead, has enormous suppression strength against dark lifeforms, can make dark lifeforms within a 200 yard range afraid, making small and weak dark lifeforms not dare to approach, can weaken dark lifeforms 20% overall attributes within a 100 yard range, enjoys Adventures Guild 4-star treatment. City Guardian High Grade Title. Protect city under the corrosion of dark influences. Player with this title is able to enjoy big aristocrat treatment in any Human race city. Simultaneously every week, personal guard receives Epic Level Quest in Adventures Guild, in addition, personal guard quest completed success ratio increases 5%. War God Warrior Does not have any attribute increase. Makes player have War God Temple status that is next to the Vice-Temple Lord. Does not need player to keep making very difficult quest to increase War God Temple reputation, Items needing high amounts of reputation from exchanges in War God Temple can be exchanged directly Templar Warrior Obtains caring for a Ancient Temple. Reputation gain +20%, transmission expense is half the price. Star-Moon Kingdom Lord . Envoy of Destruction High Grade Title. Power of Destruction is having the proof. In the radius of 200 yards, can entrust up to 30 players the Power of Destruction, making the players All Attributes +10%, Damage +20%, Magic Damage received reduced by 30%, and Physical Damage received by 15%. Honorary Knight After equipping this title, within the territory of Katie Green, enjoys aristocrat jurisdiction. Bronze Inheritance High Grade Title. Can make the Combat Technique consumption weaken by 20%, Makes player have a Baron Nobility status in any Empire, Kingdom and City. Nobility * Noble of Red Leaf Town * Viscount of White River City * Marquis of Thunder Beast Empire * Count of Star-Moon Kingdom Category:Characters